Our Friendship Anewed
by Kaisen
Summary: Gohan and Videl become best friends at the age of three, but between Frieza and Cell, they lost contact and their friendship faded. Seven years after Cell's defeat, Gohan meets Videl again at OSH, but little do they know their lives are about to change.


Hi guys! Waves This is my first fan-fic EVER. I'm trying out writing for a change.

_Genre:_ Romance/General.  
  
_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters except Akuryou.  
  
_Author's Notes:_ Here's just some information.

- Buu doesn't exist, so no Buu saga.  
- Goku is killed by Cell, just like the series.  
- Gohan and Videl met at three, but between Frieza and Cell, their friendship got lost. They meet again in OSH, seven years later.  
- "This is speaking."  
- _' This is thinking. '_  
- ( Telepathy )  
  
_Summary:_ Gohan and Videl met at the park when they were just three years old. They remained friends until Gohan ventured to Namek and all the events that occurred afterwards. During those events, they lost contact and their friendship faded. However, seven years after Cell's defeat, Chi-chi forces Gohan to go to Orange Star High School, where he is reunited with Videl. The two teens fight crime in Satan city, unfortunately, deep in outer space, a small creature named Akuryou seeks to possess the body of the strongest fighter. Through his magic, he discovers Gohan is the strongest, and makes his way towards Earth. Akuryou finds out Gohan is a saiyajin, and decides to use their ability to transform by moonlight to his advantage. After casting a spell for Gohan to re grow his tail and a spell that brings forth an infinite moon, Akuryou gains control of Gohan, and decides to celebrate by destroying his first planet, Earth. Can the Z-warriors stop the raging Oozaru? Can Videl help out too? Read and find out!

°°°°°°  
  
**Our Friendship Anewed**  
_Chapter One - The Day We Met_

A/N: Hey guys! This story takes place when Gohan's three. This is a flashback, just so you people aren't confused.

°°°°°°

"Man, I'm bored!"

It's been a long day, there wasn't anything to do. Goku reclined back into his chair, trying to get some idea of what he could do. He glanced over to his three year old son, who was rolling the four-star dragonball back and forth on the coffee table. It seems like Gohan wasn't having that much fun either.

Goku slouched even more into his seat and called out to his wife, who was currently cooking dinner, "Chi-chi, there's nothing to do.."

An angry look appeared on Chi-chi's face, "So do some chores, Goku! Mow the grass, do the laundry, anything!"

"But Chi-chi! I don't wanna do that stuff!" The Saiyajin whined.

Chi-chi thought to herself for a few moments before answering, "I know. Why don't you take Gohan to the park? It would be nice if Gohan made some friends there.."

He pouted, "The park? What am I supposed to do there?"

**BAM**

Chi-chi became angry with her husband's laziness, "You're taking Gohan to the park, and that's FINAL!" She held the Frying Pan of Doom directly above her head, threatening to hit Goku again.

"Owwww!" He rubbed his poor head. _' That thing hurts! '_

She was growing impatient, "Well?!"

"Ok, ok! Just don't hit me with that again!" He laughed nervously, quickly making his way towards Gohan. He kneeled over next to the demi-saiyajin who was placing the four-star ball back on top of his hat.

"Would you like to go to the park, Gohan?"

Gohan was confused, "Daddy, what's a park?"

"..Well, son.. it's like.. a forest.. but with.. fun stuff." Goku didn't really know know to describe it.

"Um... ok." Gohan replied, still confused. "Hey Chi-chi, we're going!" Goku picked up his three year old son and walked towards the main door.

Chi-chi raced out of the kitchen, just so she wouldn't miss them before they took off, "Be back by dinner time, you two!"

"Alright!" Goku turned to his son. "Hey kiddo, wanna go on a ride on Nimbus?" The young saiyajin squealed. Goku opened the door and walked outside.

"NIMBUS!!" A small yellow cloud appeared out of the sky a few seconds later. The cloud swooped down from the sky, making a complete stop in front of the father and son. "Hey, Nimbus! How bout a ride to the park, okay?" Goku placed Gohan and the fluffy cloud and then jumped on the cloud himself. The small cloud took off with great speed, soaring high in the sky. "Yoo-hoo!" Gohan grabbed onto his father's leg while holding his four-star dragonball hat, fearing it would fly off.

About a half an hour later, they arrived at the park.

"Hum. Better land somewhere where we won't be seen. People will probably freak if they see us riding on a yellow cloud!" Goku laughed at his little comment.

Nimbus landed softly behind a large oak tree in the park, unnoticed. Goku jumped off Nimbus, carrying Gohan with him. "Thanks Nimbus! I'll catch you later!" The fluffy cloud took off with great speed and disappeared out of sight.

Goku gave a small sigh and carried his son over to the nearby playground. "Okay, Gohan, what do you wanna play with first?" Faced with swings, slides, sandboxes, and whatnot, Gohan had no clue. He's never even seen that stuff before.

Just then Goku spotted a small ice cream cart coming down the path and drooled. ' _Man.. I'm hungry. A little ice cream won't hurt anyone.. Besides, Chi-chi's not here. ' _He snapped out of it and desperately tried to find a place to put Gohan so he could get some ice cream.

"Look, Gohan, there's a girl in that sandbox over there, why don't you play with her?"

Goku ran over to the sandbox and placed the demi-saiyajin in it. "Have fun, kiddo." Goku retreated quickly to chasing the ice cream cart. "Wait, wait! I want some!"

The icecream man looked over his shoulder and was freaked out by how fast Goku was running. _' Oh no, not another crazy maniac .. "_

°°°°°°

In the sandbox..

"Hi." The girl smiled, digging a hole in the sand. "What's your name?"

"G-Gohan.." He responded, shyly.

"Hi Go-Gohan! My name's Videl!" The little girl giggled and poured sand into her bucket, which had the _Power Rangers_ featured on it.

"No! My name is Gohan!" He whined.

She giggled even more, "Oooh!! Sowwy bout that! Ummmm, do you wanna play sand castle with me, Gohan?"

He hesitated for a bit, but gave in. "Okay." Gohan crawled over next to Videl and started playing with the sand.

°°°°°°

Goku's eyes widened, "ICE CREAM!"

The nervous ice cream man responded, "U-uh.... yeah.. ice cream.. Now.. uhh.." He cleared his throat and continued, "What would you like sir?" He blinked, _' Holy cow, anyone who can run that fast should be in the Olympics.. '_

"Look at all the flavors! Chi-chi only buys me Vanilla and Chocolate.." He studied the cart carefully, tilting his head, "Ummmmmmm."

"...."

"Uh.... How about that one? ... No... Um..." Goku just couldn't decide.

"..Well sir?"

Goku rubbed his chin, "Hm... This is a hard one."

_' This is going to take a while.. '_ The poor ice cream man sighed. Anyone who had to wait for Goku to pick a flavor of ice cream is a poor soul indeed.

°°°°°°

"How do you play?" Gohan asked, with a curious face.

She returned his curious face with a shocked one, "You don't know how to play sand castle?" He shook his head. She sighed, "Ok, ok. All you do is put sand in this bucket, flip it over, take the bucket off, and then you have a sand castle!!"

It didn't seem that interesting to him.. "That sounds boring."

"Is not!" She frowned.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not not not!"

"Is too too too!"

°°°°°°

"They all sound so good!"

The ice cream man made a small growl, "JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!! IT'S BEEN TEN MINUTES!!"

Goku blinked. "Ohhhh, ok." He stared some more at all the flavors and grinned, "I'll have three scoops of each flavor!"

"N-no way! You're joking!" The man replied, shocked.

"Um.. no?" He blinked again.

The man laughed, "Alright, alright. Where are the cameras?" He looked in all directions for one. "You fooled me."

"Cameras? Huh? .. Can I just have my ice cream?" Goku said, confusingly.

The man's grin widened at Goku's comment, "I get it, I get it. No use in playing stupid anymore, you fooled me, yep, you sure did."

"What are you talking about?" Goku was really starting to regret coming to this guy, he was nuts.

The man blinked as well, "You... mean there's no cameras? Surely this is some kind of joke, sir!"

Goku shook his head.

"But... sir... three scoops of every ice cream.. there's twenty kinds.... 60 SCOOPS?!"

Goku frowned, "Yeah, I know, Chi-chi told me not to have any snacks before dinner, but I'm just too hungry!"

"SNACK!?"

°°°°°°

The two growled at each other and traded death glares. Videl tried to think of a good comeback but was interrupted by what she saw. "Wow!! You have a tail!" She crawled closer to get a better look. "That's sooo cool!"

"I guess so."

He looked up at her, "Ummm, Videl, how come you don't have a tail?" Gohan asked, looking for hers.

"What? People aren't supposed to have tails, silly!" She eyed the tail even more. "Can I touch it?"

"..Ok. But don't squeeze it. That really hurts."

Videl reached out towards the tail and grabbed it, softly. "It's all fuzzy!" She giggled.

"Yeah." he laughed.

"Is it real, Gohan?" Before Gohan could answer, he was interrupted by Hercule.

"Videl! Sweet-pea! It's time to go!" Hercule appeared practically out of nowhere. She frowned, "But daddy! I wanna stay here and play with Gohan!"

"Okay, five minutes, sweetie, but that's it."

The two toddlers cheered.

Hercule looked at the demi-saiyajin, completely ignoring the fact that Gohan has a tail. He figured it was some kind of crazy thing kids wore these days.

' _I wonder where that kid's father is? '_ He looked around.

"Hey you, kid." He pointed at Gohan.

°°°°°°

"If 60 scoops of ice cream is a snack, I don't want to see your MEAL!" The man shuddered.

Goku was growing impatient, "Can I get my icecream, PLEASE?"

The man reached for his ice cream scooper and started scooping out... 60 scoops... three of each kind. _' I can't believe this guy is serious! '_

".. Sir, can you go a little faster, I have to get home for dinner." Goku pleaded.

The man nodded ever so slowly.

A few minutes later...

"Uh.. there you go... 60 scoops.. of icecream." He handed Goku three cones, each with 20 scoops. "Hey thanks!" Goku showed his usual Son grin and grabbed on to the cones. "How much do I owe you?"

The man calculated, "Well... um. It's two bucks per scoop.. so... $120." (A/N: Don't feel like calculating the Yen, sorry, hehe.)

Goku whipped out his wallet, "Oh, okay. Where is it.. ah.. one... two... three."

"..." The man fell anime style.

°°°°°°

"Er.. me?" Gohan asked.

Hercule nodded, "Yeah, where's your dad, kid?"

"I dunno. He chased after some ice cream guy."

"Ah, ok, well, it's time to go, Videl."

She frowned, "But daddy! It hasn't even been five minutes!"

"Pleaaaaase!" Videl ran towards her dad and begged. "No, Videl, say goodbye to your little friend, I'm sure you'll see him again." Hercule really wasn't sure of anything. The truth is that he was just starving and didn't feel like arguing with the kid.

Videl got herself up, "Fine... "

"Bye bye Gohan!! I'll see you again soon!" Videl waved and started to walk off with Hercule, but stopped. "Daddy? Can we come to the park again tomorrow?" She asked.

"Fine.. yeah sure, whatever."

Her eyes widened, "Gohan!! Come back tomorrow! I'll be here!!"

"Okay! Bye!!" Gohan waved back, watching Videl leave. ' _Now it's boring without Videl! ..Where's daddy? '_

The minute he turned, he saw Goku, carrying three cups of twenty scoops of icecream. Behind him was a man running around in circles screaming. "Hey, Gohan! do you want some ice cream?" Goku offered one of the cups to Gohan.

Gohan smiled, "Okay!" The two Saiyajins finished off their icecream within a few minutes, driving the nearby ice cream man even more insane.

"What freaks! I'm out of here!" The ice cream man practically ran for his life.

Goku blinked again and glanced over to the sandbox. '_ I wonder where that girl when off to..' _He shook his head, "Okay, Gohan. Let's go home." He looked around to see if anyone was there, but it looks like everyone went home.

"NIMBUS!!"

°°°°°°

"Did you two have a nice time?" Chi-chi asked, setting the delicious spaghetti on the table.

"Yeah!!" Gohan chirped, as he made his way to the table. "Looks like Gohan made a little friend there." Goku added.

"Oh, really?"

The demi-saiyajin nodded, "Yeah mom, she's really nice!"

' _She? '_ She thought.

Goku sighed, _' Oh boy.. '_

°°°°°°

Gohan opened his eyes, "Wow.. I can't believe I actually remembered that." Gohan chuckled to himself, getting himself up from the couch. He really missed Videl.. he hasn't seen her since... before he went to Namek. _' Jeez.. Way to keep in touch with someone there, Gohan. '_

Chi-chi appeared from the kitchen, only to find her eighteen year old laying on the couch. "Gohan! It's time to go to sleep! You don't want to be sleepy for your first day of school, now do you?"

"Alright, mom." He lifted himself up and walked to his bedroom.

Right after Gohan disappeared into the bedroom, Chi-chi picked up the small frame on the nearby coffee table. The frame had a picture of herself, Goku, and the small Gohan with his four-star dragonball hat. "Time flies so fast.."

°°°°°°

Well, how was it? I've never written a fic before.. ok, ok, a midevil fic for homework three years ago, but that doesn't count! Anyway, I typed this on vacation, so the updates might be a tad slow. R&R!


End file.
